That Time Tomorrow
by xDarkFlamex
Summary: On the night of the fall Sebastian ponders Jim and goes to catch one more glimpse of the consulting criminal. One-sided MorMor. Oneshot.


The wind had been howling at Sebastian's window all night. It gnashed at his window, while little bullets of rain crashed into the glass. The blonde man who witnessed this all was sitting on his simple white bed. He was still in the clothes he wore that day, and circles were appearing beneath his eyes, but he could not sleep. All he could do was sit and stare, thinking. Hating. Dreading. Tomorrow would be the day, the last day, he would ever hear Jim's voice. Smell his shampoo which mixed with the Westwood smell.

He clenched his fists in anger, fighting the urge to break the window. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to do this? Why was Jim so unaffected by this? These questions, and many others, were what kept the assassin up.

As a flash of lightning broke through the night sky, Sebastian had softly crept to the door, turning the handle with a small 'click'. He slowly opened it, just enough to exit, his chest brushing against the wood door. The flat he and Jim were staying in had two rooms, a restroom, a kitchen, and a sitting room. It was perfect for laying low, and as it was directly across from St. Bart's, Jim asked if he could stay the night. Of course Sebastian said yes.

The floor creaked as Sebastian reached the Consultant's door. With a noiseless, quick motion he had opened it a few inches and slipped in, shutting it behind him. Inside there was a simple bed, a couch, and a nightstand. He could see the pistol which Jim had got a few days ago from an unknown source glisten in the flash of the lightning which now struck.

Jim was curled beneath the covers, his face a peaceful, almost angelic one. Sebastian had never seen him look so peaceful.

"Why do you have to be so _stupid?_" Sebastian hissed to the sleeping figure. He sat carefully on the couch and just watched the man. The man on the bed stirred slightly, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillows. Sebastian sadly chuckled, finding the new position both funny and cute.

"I'll miss you, you know. I think you should know at least someone will when you're gone." He confessed to the man. He didn't know why he'd grown close to the man, as it was completely a one-sided relationship. But Jim knew when something was wrong, or when Sebastian had been in a sour mood. Then he'd ask if Sebastian would like a small, out-of-the-way case. Maybe it hadn't been Jim's intention to cheer him up, maybe he didn't want to help his sniper and was just looking to get someone out of his way, but to Sebastian it was a small gesture showing he cared.

'Ha, Sebastian, don't kid yourself. You should never have gotten attached anyways.' The scolding Sebastian said in his mind. He knew it was right, as it almost always was, but he wished it wasn't.

A small mumbling sound came from the cause of the snipers problems, and he looked to see Jim sitting up, bleary eyed, staring at him.

"What are you doing in my room? You weren't watching me, were you?" Jim said, chuckling at the end.

"No, I just got too hot in my room, seeing as you were cheap with the rooms and the AC is broken in mine." He lied.

"Oh, okay, so long as you weren't planning on kissing me." Jim threw him a pillow and one of the multiple blankets he had on his bed.

"You can stay on the couch if you want." Sebastian took the items and laid them out on the couch.

"Good night, Jim." He mindlessly said.

" 'night, Seb." The consulting criminal said. The man laid back down and turned his back to Sebastian. With a sigh the colonial followed his example and rested his head on the pillow, his eyes still on the man.

The wind howled furiously at the large window as Sebastian Moran caught his last glimpse of Jim, quiet and at peace, and still living. By that time tomorrow Sebastian will be alone, in the same room, scrubbing blood and dirt off his hands. He will have just retuned from gathering Jim's body off the rooftop and burying him where instructed, inside the graveyard a few miles from St. Bart's.

By that time tomorrow, Sebastian Moran will be alone, with the wind still howling, the rain still falling, and an empty space in his heart.


End file.
